Black Beetle (Phantombeast)
Black Beetle is one of The Reach's most powerful field agents in their army, known for his ruthlessness and intiution, he was sent to Earth with The Ambassador and Scientist with an open invitation from The Light as part of their plans. After being arrested by The Justice League, they were sent in transport to await trail with the Green Lantern Guardians of The Galaxy, but Black managed to find another black scarb on board, and escape undetected. However, he crash landed back on Earth, losing not only his memories, but his personality as well. He is currently in hiding as The Team has issued warnings that he was active and on Earth somewhere. Apperance Black Beetle's alien exoskeleton is similar to Blue Beetle's, with the exceptions of its color and bulkier appearance.Underneath the armor, he is a humanoid alien with light green skin. He has red eyes, no nose, and no hair underneath his armor. After his crash landing back to Earth, while the Scarab did protect most of his body, his face plate wasn't secure enough, causing powerful burns on his face. Personality Black Beetle was a cold, sadistic being that cares little for humans, which he derogatorily calls "meat", other than as test subjects or slaves. He ruthlessly neutralized beings that were no longer useful to his purposes, engaged in mass murder, and took particular pleasure in physically brutalizing his enemies. However, after the impact caused amneisa and the scarab on his back was taken 'Off-mode', he became a normal individual, not knowing about who is he or where he came from. After hearing about his past, including his actions against humanity, Black became driven with guilt as he decided to hide away from everyone, a form of self-exile in order to atone for the things he's done. History Powers and abilities *'Super Strength' - Black Beetle has overwhelming strength overpowering both Superboy and Wonder Girl, and has also demonstrated great strength when he was taking on Mongul by himself in The Warworld. *'Enhance Speed' - Without the armor on, Black is often seen to be very fast thanks to the natural enhancements of Reach Technology. *'Peak Physical Conditioning' - Without the armor on, Black is still capable of taking on any opponent that gets in his way. His body is near-super human as he is able to do feats that would put most athletes to shame. Equipment *'Durability' - When in the armor, it provides Black with a very tough outer shell that can protect him from most heavy hitting attacks. He was able to take attacks from the entire Team, even with two of them who had super strength, and shrug it off like it was a bug bite. *'Technological control' - While in his armor, Black is able to take control of any type of technology and change it's structure and abilities. This was seen when he changed the density of the door to stop Miss Martian from entering using her densitiy shifting. He was also able to make-shift an escape pod from the Reach's spare parts. *'Transformation' - Like any Reach agent with the scarab, Black's armor is capable of transforming instantaneously on command. Notable features include a plasma cannon, electrodes, staple gun, scythe blades, long punching arms from the hips, and a sonic cannon. *'Translator' - After the memory loss, Black had no knowledge of what place he was on, only speaking in reach language, until his scarab reactivated and began translating every person he encountered. *'Flight' - Black is capable of creating wings that are strong enough to carry his heavy build. *'Electricity Generation' - The new scarab that black enfused himself with carried with it one additional item, a meta-gene enfused with the circuitry. This enables Black to have the power of electircity when using this armor, but can only bend it to his will and fire it. *'Sensory' - Like Blue Beetle, Black is able to analyze his surroundings, use it in different situations to better get an idea of what's going on, and to check someone's physical data. Weakness *'New God Technology' - Due to it's unique material not found in this dimension or reality, the scarab cannot process it or find any means to detain it. *'Magic' - Due to it's unique energy, any form of magic can deal a very powerful blow to Black's armor, and often times break it apart for a long period of time. Trivia *For the original article, Click this link *Although Black still speaks Reach, he often uses his Scarab as a main form of translation when he is questioned by other humans Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Characters